


He Sang to Me A Language Strange

by Liast



Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Day 3: To FallChloe confronts Lucifer about why he didn't said it back, why he never said 'I love you' to her, no matter how many time she said it already.A part of a collection of drabbles for Writober 2020. Making my own list from random words I found in Japanese dictionary.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	He Sang to Me A Language Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decides to post it separately, instead as a multichapter work. Sorry for the grammar, still trying to do better here :)

In the evidence closet of Los Angeles Police Department, Chloe Decker confronts Lucifer Morningstar, of things that have started to bloom inside her heart. 

“The last thing I want to do is push you into saying something you don’t want to, but I know you can’t lie. So just tell me, is that … why you haven’t said it back?”

“Haven’t said what back?” Lucifer asks, incredulous. Then, her sniffled cry tears at his heart as realization washed over him. “Oh. I …”

_I love you._

“But, Detective, I …”

_I love you._

“It’s …”

_I love you._

“It’s complicated …”

_I love you, Dad._

“Alright.” Chloe says, her lie flowing beautifully, hurting so easily.

_I love you, who made us wings, two or three or four._

“No, I-I-I mean …”

_I love you, O Creator of Heaven._

“Detective, I do, of course I do. It’s …”

_I love you, O Creator of Earth._

“Right, right.” Chloe interjects, she’s been waiting for too long, already believing in the finality of his illusion of love.

_I love you, but why?_

“No, Dete—Chloe.”

Hearing her name – so sacred coming out of Lucifer’s mouth – makes her look up, trying to catch his wavering eyes and uncertain breaths. Lucifer opens his mouth, voicelessly. Like he has too much words that comes up at the same time, racing to get out. Like he has no words to be said, and the absence of them choking him up with air. 

_I love you, but why did you hate me so much?_

_I love you,_ and Lucifer fall and fall and _fall._

He seems to be falling for eternity, through the void of abstract time, his wings heavy as if the moon hang from them, suspended in another space. Lucifer felt His rejection in every inhalation, every exhalation, ribs expanding ever so slightly. 

He blinked and the barren realm met him, crushing him, burning him. Surrounded by filthy unfeeling demons, he was stripped out of his self. More resentful, more hateful. Their claws reached him. Touched him. Hurt him. Caressed him, oh so delicately. 

The fear crawls out, locking him in a trench of rejection and hate. 

“Lucifer …”

But, her voice is so gentle, awaking him from a sliver of memory, grounding him in the present. As if struck by a solar storm, he knows. For her, he will fall and fall and fall. 

So, he sang a language, strange. The words unrecognized, the sound out of Chloe’s reach. It was so sacred that he’s not even said it in a language she knows. Yet, she does. Oh, she does understand it in her heart. 

_I love you,_ and Lucifer falls, not from Heaven, but in love. And he loves so much.

_I love you._


End file.
